He who continues to fight at the end of the world
by SharkFather
Summary: Rockman.EXE and his net op, Hikari Netto, are once again faced with a powerful enemy from Nebula, Misato Ren'ichi, Ren One for short, and his navi, MirageGhost.EXE, or Mirage.


1. Rock 'n' Roll Mirage

Part 1 of 10...

"Jack in! Rockman.EXE!" the young Net Saviour Hikari Netto shouted as he syched his beloved older brother and net navi, Rockman, into a netbattle arcade game. Netto's opponent stood opposite of him, staring down at the miniature blue navi, "Standby for jack in, Mirage.EXE," the boy said coldly as he pointed his pitch black PeT at the battle deck and his equally imposing navi appeared before Rockman. Mirage cocked his head to the left and glared, his blood red eyes sparkling, both him and his Net op. desired to destroy Rockman, it was their mission from Nebula, and they didn't intend to fail. "Sending chip data! Tou!!," Netto shouted, Rockman's arm became a pink blade as he dashed at Mirage, "Standby...Fumikomikuzan, lock," the boy said coldly. Mirage's entire arm became a white, semi-transparent blade, with his fumikomikuzan Mirage easily broke Rockman's tou data and sent him flying across the arena. "Wha!," Netto gasped, he'd never seen Rockman knocked back so easily. Netto's friends Dekao and Meiru noticed something odd sticking out of Mirage's operator's chip case, a purple battle chip, a dark chip. "Mirage, standby, release data, sending, fujin racket!," he said quickly, inserting the fujin racket chip into his PeT causing Mirage's sword to become a large racket with which he could pin Rockman to the arena wall with. "And now, you die, Rockman," the boy whispered as Mirage punished the small blue navi with his rapid fire buster, forcing him from the game. Nettoe stood shocked, it wasn't often that the navi that had defeated Forte, Treble, and the WWW, fell before a normal navi. Mirage's operator jacked Mirage out and walked away mumbling about how Netto wasn't a great opponent after all and how he didn't get how Regal lost to him. Netto chased after the boy, whose ghost white hair was nearly invisible in the bright sun's rays, "What's your name!," Netto shouted, the boy turned his head slowly and said, "Misato Ren'Ichi," he said somberly as he continued off and disappeared amongst the throngs of people on the street.

About two hours after his complete defeat, Netto sat outside of his home with Sakurai Meiru, his childhood friend, talking about the battle. 'Netto-kun, you couldn't have won..because..that person had a dark chip with him," Meiru said, trying to comfort Netto, while still knowing it would drive him to challenge Misato Ren'Ichi to another battle in the future, with his life on the line. "I know! I thought if I could get him to use it...that Rockman and I would be able to use henshin to defeat him...," Netto said, obviously feeling depressed and defeated. Rockman's image flickered on the screen of Netto's PeT, his smiling face would always bring Netto back from his abyss, "Netto-kun, how about we go online and bust some viruses while Enzan thinks of a way to lure Ren'Ichi back to us!," he said happily. Netto smiled half heartedly and nodded, he pressed his gloved hands against the curb in front of his home and lifted him self up, "I'll see you on the net, right Meiru?," Netto asked as he slipped his deep blue PeT into his PeT case and walked toward his front door, "...sure," Meiru said as she walked off towards he house.

Netto easily pushed the front door open, his mother always left it ajar when Netto was outside and his father was home doing work, so as not to disturb Netto's father. "I'm home mom, Rock and me are going on the net for a while to practice our busting...," he said to his mother who was hard at work cooking whilst watching TV. Netto continued up to his room, there were so many things on his mind, he'd never suffered such a humiliating defeat at the hands of a Nebula agent before, he couldn't even begin to comprehend the power behind Ren'Ichi's navi, Mirage. "Alright Netto, it's getting late, but I think it'd be okay to spend an hour or two on the net, just don't forget that you have school tomorrow!," Rockman said as Netto aimed his PeT at his computer, jacking Rockman into the net. "Rockman, I'm not in the mood to play with viruses today...just go ahead and head to the cyber cafe in ACDC 2, Roll should be there by now...I need time to think, alone," Netto said, walking away from his computer and sitting down on his bed, which had all types of battle chips strewn all over it. Rockman stood silent for a moment, but, soon left for ACDC 2 to meet his friend Roll.EXE, Sakurai Meiru's navi, apparently for coffee.

Just a few minutes after Rockman left for ACDC2, a black navi jacked into the area, blood red eyes scanned the area as he walked towards a black heel navi. The black navi held out his hand and in a commanding and mechanical voice demanded the heel navi give him something, a demand with which the heel navi was more than happy with, he actually seemed glad to be relieved of his package, a rather large amount of personal data on one 'Hikaro Netto'. Roll watched curiously, hoping the black navi, whom she recognized as Mirage.EXE, didn't spot her, unfortunately, he'd seen her and had his eyes on her since he first entered the area, one of his three eyes focused on Roll, the other two on the heel navi, if he'd had a mouth Mirage would've smiled maliciously. Mirage began moving towards Roll, he pushed the heel navi down and with a single buster shot had deleted him completely, "Well, hello there girl navi, according to my info, you're friends with Rockman, isn't that right?," the evil Mirage said, his eyes glowing more intensely than ever. Roll began to shake, she was hoping Meiru was done with her piano lessons so she could bail her out, but, alas she was not, fortunately for Roll, Rockman showed up, his buster active. "I remember you! You're Mirage!," the blue navi shouted, firing a round of buster shots at Mirage, "That I am, and you're who I was looking for, ROCKMAN.EXE!," Mirage said as he began to laugh madly. Rockman ran as fast as he could towards the devious black navi, intending to knock him back before calling on Netto for support, "Tsk tsk tsk Rockman, I'm not going to delete you here, nooooo, WE want to fight you as a real team, to test it, to see who has the greater BOND!," Mirage said condescendingly as he held his hand out to Rockman, disappearing in an instant.

The blue hero navi fell to his knees, "Dammit," he said quietly, ashamed that he'd let Mirage escape after attacking Roll. Remembering his pink navi friend Rockman rushed to Roll to see if she was alright, "Roll, are you okay? Mirage didn't hurt you did he?," he said frantically looking Roll over for any kind of wound. Roll stared behind Rockman, "Ro..Rock..behind you," she said, almost as if what she saw frightened her. Rockman turned around, facing him was a black skull burned into the cybercafe's sign, under it was the word 'DELETE", an obvious threat made by Mirage.'I've got to tell Netto about this,' Rockman thought, sending the 'recall' signal to his PeT to try and get Netto's attention, but the boy operator was fast asleep on his bed amidst his favorite battle chips.

To be continued...


End file.
